shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Supercousins
Supercousins is the familyship between Kara and Clark from the Supergirl fandom. Canon The Adventures of Supergirl Kara and Clark both realize that the Venture is in danger after it's launch and both quickly get into costume to save it. Kara arrives first and pushes the front of the ship. Clark flies up next to her, and she's happy to see him. He flies to the back of the ship and pulls it. The two land the ship in an empty field and fly to the side of the road. Kara is excited to see him, and their both excited over their team-up. A family sees them and they both decide to do their traditional meet and greet for their fans. Kara returns to the DEO, about to give everyone the heads up that Superman is coming in. He arrives, putting everyone in a state of aw. She introduces him to Winn, who properly freaks out, before saying hi to Alex again. They go to investigate the man from the pod and come up with nothing. They come up to investigate the Venture and Kara says that Clark can do his investigation at CatCo as long as he steers clear of Kat. Clark assures her that Kat will be fine with him. They arrive at the top floor of CatCo, Clark accidentally knocking someone's stuff over. Kara remarks on his klutzy reporter persona, but Clark tells her that was actually real. They meet up with James just as Kara is pulled into Cat's office. Cat comes out to greet Clark, clearly smitten. She invites him on a tour, and as he leaves with her he winks at Kara, mouthing "sway". They decide to investigate Luthor Corp, since they made one of the Venture parts, which is now being run by Lex's sister Lena. They don't find anything, even with X-Ray vision, but she does give them everything they have on the part that caused the malfunction. Clark doesn't believe her, but Kara does. Clark gets a call from Lois, and they have a quick conversation. Kara asks how he's able to balance so much of his life along with being a Superman. Clark asks if she means James, and she confirms it. Kara thinks that her life is stuck, and being him seems easy. He tells her that things aren't easy for him, but she's gotta find her balance and make time for everything, just like he does. He tells her to trust her heart and she'll know what's right. The two get word that there are drones around the city, and they go to stop them. They bring it back to the DEO and find the person at fault. They decide to have Supergirl and Superman on standby, at Lena's presentation. They're attacked and the L Corp building is about to fall, but they're both able to save the civilians. The following day they talk to Lena at L Corp, who is happy with the piece Clark wrote about her. She tells Kara that she'd make a good reporter, which is the job she ends up picking for Cat Co. They see the L Corp story playing on the TV at the DEO, and Kara jokingly asks if it bothers Clark that she's getting top credit. He replies that he's extremely offended and he's flying back to Metropolis, and the two laugh. He's proud of her and asks if it's okay to stick around. They both realized how nice it was to be around family again, and Clark would like Kara to tell him about home, since she makes it seem more real. Kara would love nothing more. Alex interrupts them to report a car robbery, and the two fly off to stop it. Moments The Adventures of Supergirl *Clark jokingly says that he can tell Kara's talking about James because of Super telepathy Fanon An instantly popular family ship, despite the atomic expectations there were of a new portrayal of Superman and how he'd fit into Supergirl. Fans had been eager to see Superman on-screen, especially with the build-up of the character and Kara's relationship with him, in the first season. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Clark&Kara on FanFiction.Net :Clark&Kara on FanFiction.Net :Clark&Kara on FanFiction.Net :Clark&Kara on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on Gallery cousins.jpeg|Promo Supercousins forehead kiss.gif|The Adventures of Supergirl Navigation